Tragedy's Happiness
by ReedusLover3
Summary: The world had never been kind to Sully but when Rick Grimes saves her she thinks that, for once, something good is happening. Will this damaged, abused woman be able to let the now hardened cop into her heart? *Slow updates*
1. Chapter 1

___Tragedy's Happiness_

_**ReedusLover3**_

_**** Rick Grimes Love Story****_

_****This story starts off after Lori dies and Rick isn't going to be AS crazy****_

___"You bitch!" Adam spat out as he tried to crawl towards me. I had tied him down while he was passed out drunk."You shoot me and you won't have no where to go! You're so stupid, you'll die without me!" He laughed and the sputtered somewhat, coughing loudly. "Think about it Sully. You'll step foot outside and one of those infected people will kill you." _

_"__I'd rather be bit by one of them than be with you any longer." I stated, my voice quavering._

_"__You're a crazy bitch, you know that right!?"_

_"__Adam, I'm not playing. I'm finally getting what I wanted, to kill you myself."_

_"__That's rich." Adam let out a bark of laughter and he tried again to drag himself closer. "You won't do it."_

_"__Watch me." I lightly pressed on the trigger and Adam stiffened, his face dropping. "Anything you'd like to say?"_

_"__What? How bout you're fucking psycho!" _

_"__Me? The psycho one? You beat me." I grew quieter. "You beat me near to death every week. You broke my bones, gave me bruises and burned me. I have scars, mental and physical ones and I'm the psycho one?"_

_"__I saved you! You were a disobedient bitch! I had to teach you!"_

_"__I still am." My finger pushed the trigger of the gun down and Adam's body dropped. His head hit the floor and blood poured from his head wound. Finally. "You were killing me." I whispered and dropped the gun. I had been married to Adam for nearly ten years and he had beat me from the start. I tried to leave but he'd always find me and hit me. Sometimes when I was 'disobedient' I was starved for days and beaten, or he would torture me. My back was full of scars from his belt and cigar burns, my wrists had large scars from when he had tied me with rope. He had kept the rope tight and everyday he would pull on them, breaking my skin and letting it bleed. Along my arms and legs were other burn marks and messed up skin from broken bottles hitting me. I was disgusting, ugly. After I took Adam's weapons, which consisted of a knife and another gun, I left. His body still lay in a puddle of blood back in our hideout. The last thing I remember of him was the black tattoo of a snake on his arm. _

I was jolted from my thoughts by someone walking towards my cell, their footsteps loud. Since I had been locked in this cell for a week all I had done was think of Adam. We had been married for almost ten years, since I was twenty years old. We were high school sweethearts and once I finished college we got married. My mother wasn't happy, she had always hated Adam. She had some intuition that he would be a horrible husband, and he was. Behind closed doors our marriage was miserable, it was like living in hell. At first we lived happily, that lasted a year at the most and soon he changed. He would drink, a lot, and would come home late at nights, lying about where he had been. Then I found out he was cheating on me with multiple woman. When I confronted him about it he seemed dismissive and told me I was imagining things. After our second fight about it he had hit me with no remorse and that's how it all started. The beatings, him burning me, and the broken bones. I had miscarried his child after our second year of marriage after a severe beating, that left me a wreck. I wanted a child, he didn't. Finally around our third year of marriage I had a child, a beautiful son named Micah. Our son only lived to be four years old when he fell into a pond and drowned since Adam wasn't watching him. I never forgave him for that. My son, my only hope, died due to my husband's lack of responsibility. As the years past I tried many times to leave but without any success. He would find me, take me back home and beat me over and over again. When this outbreak happened nearly a year ago we had left our home in Savannah and moved to our cabin in the forest near Atlanta. We survived there since and I had finally gotten the balls to kill my husband.

About a month after roaming and scavenging through the forest and small towns I was found by two men. Daryl and Rick, those were their names. I probably looked like one of those biters to them. I was so skinny that my hip and rib bones poked out and my collar bone was severely visible. My skin was pale and blood coated my skin and clothes. Daryl nearly shot me with a crossbow but when I pleaded my life he didn't. They brought me back to their shelter which happened to be a looming prison. I was immediately put into a cell, locked up and later questioned. All they knew about me was that my name was Sully and that my husband was dead. They saw all the cuts, burn marks and messed up skin on my wrists but didn't say anything. They had fed me well to keep me nourished but I was never allowed to leave the cell. I found out that there was multiple people living with Rick and Daryl here, I had only seen one other woman who fed me food. She was a tall, thin lady with gray hair and soft eyes, she was quiet.

"You hungry?" I looked up to see Rick standing at the bars of my cell. He was a handsome man, just like Daryl. He was tall with curly brown hair, a graying beard and blue eyes that complimented his tanned skin.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though." I said with a small smile which he responded with a curt nod.

"Are you ready to get out of that cell?"

"That's not my decision." I dropped my head and skimmed my hand over one of my many burn marks. Rick noticed the gesture and sighed.

"You ever gonna tell us about those marks?" I didn't say anything. Maybe he'd figure it out sooner or later. "I understand." I heard keys clanking together and my cell door being opened. "Come on, now." His hand found my elbow and I flinched away, terror filling me. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." He looked concerned as he gently took my elbow again and led me from the cell. Carefully, like I was a piece of glass, he led me down a hallway to what looked like a cafeteria. Inside sat an array of people, all their eyes on me or at least on Rick. The nice woman who gave me food was holding a small child who was wrapped in a pink blanket. Next to her was a young girl, she looked barely twenty, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Daryl was also in the room with his crossbow next to him at a table. He was attractive as well, I had to admit. He was tall like Rick with brown hair and sky blue eyes, he had a rugged look to him. An Asian man, or maybe Korean, was standing tall next to a brunette woman who had her hair cut to her chin. An old man sat at a table with crutches next to him, his left leg was amputated. A young boy who looked similar to Rick sat next to the old man.

"Guys, this is Sully." A chorus of tense hellos were echoed through the room followed Rick's words. "Maggie?" The woman with the chin length hair glanced up. "Mind taking Sully to the showers?" She nodded and motioned me to follow her. Hesitantly I followed Maggie down another hall after the young boy unlocked the doors for us. The showers were all an open area that wasn't too far from the cafeteria.

"I'll wait outside." Maggie gave me a smile and then it turned to a frown as her eyes caught the long scar on my shoulder. "I'll get you clean clothes, you're Carol's size." I had no idea who Carol was but nodded and waited for her to leave to change. I was self conscience about my back and legs, they were covered in scars and marks. I was ugly. My shower was quick and cold, all I wanted to do was get some clothes on. "Sully?" I jolted and hurried to hide my body as the door opened. "Here's some clothes." She left them on the floor by the door and shut it without a glance, thankfully. In the pile was clean underwear, a blank tank top and new jeans. Slipping everything on I noticed how the tank top let all of my marks on my arms show, not to mention the scar on my neck. I had gotten a nice, long mark that extended from the side of my neck to my breast bone. It was reddish-purple and jagged, disgusting. I had gotten it one night when Adam was cutting something up with a knife and I had provoked him. He turned around and slashed me, not even caring where the knife was going. He took me to the hospital and I told the doctors that I had been carrying a knife in my hand when I tripped. Adam never apologized and when I was discharged he practically ignored me. I opened the door to the hallway to see Maggie waiting patiently.

"Sorry I took so long." I stated.

"It's no problem." She smiled and led me back to the cafeteria where everyone still was, minus Daryl, the woman with the gray hair and the small baby. "Let's meet my boyfriend." Maggie pointed to the Korean man. "This is Glenn." The man held a hand out but I took a step back, men scared me shitless.

"Uhm... Hi." Glenn said nervously. "Welcome to our home." He let out a chuckle.

"It's... nice." I shrugged and looked around, only to see Rick staring at me. "I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna head to my cell." The two lovebirds nodded at me and I met Rick across the room. "Can I sleep?"

"You don't need to ask for anything here, Sully. Go ahead." Rick gave me a smile.

"You're not going to lock me up?"

"No. You've shown us that you are no harm, you are free to do what you please."

"Thank you..." I was surprised, I thought I'd be a prisoner forever. I passed him and went back to my cell and flopped on the flimsy mattress. Once my eyes shut I was asleep, dreaming about Adam beating me.

The next morning I woke up to people talking, it sounded like Glenn and Maggie. Rubbing my eyes I sat up and glanced out of my cell to see the young boy moving about. Standing up and walking out of my cell I slowly moved around, trying to wake up faster. The cafeteria was empty except for Rick who was holding the small baby, smiling at her. It reminded me of when I held Micah for the first time. He was so small, so precious and I loved him more than anything. Adam could have cared less, he was too busy hitting on a single nurse he had seen in the labor room.

"She yours?" I asked quietly which made he look up quickly.

"Yeah." He seemed unsure but I didn't ask any questions and sat across from them. "Her names Judith."

"She doesn't look that old."

"Maybe a month about now." Rick looked up at me again and held Judith out to me. "Hold her." I obliged and took the baby girl in my arms. She was beautiful and I couldn't believe that she was alive in this world, she was too innocent. "You have any kids?" I tensed at his question and shut my eyes.

"I did."

"What happened?"

"He died, awhile ago. Drowned in a pond when he was four." I sighed and handed Judith back to Rick. "That was about four years ago, maybe five. His father wasn't watching him and didn't even know he was near the pond. I remember getting that call from the hospital that I had to identify my son because Adam was too drunk to do it." I drummed my fingers on the table. "His name was Micah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault that I even trusted my husband to watch our son, he didn't even want a child."

"That's horrible."

"Adam wasn't a good person."

"Was he the one who did that to you? Gave you those marks?" I didn't answer and saw Rick grow stiff, his eyes angry. "When did he start doing that to you?"

"Ten years ago, I should have left but I didn't. I loved him, shocking, right? He was all I had and the only person who actually knew me, who cared... for me." I gave a curt chuckle. "He showed his true colors and it's my fault that he beat me."

"Don't say that." Rick spat out. "He's trash, he put his hand to you. A man should never lay a hand on a woman and that's what he did." Tears flooded my vision and I stood abruptly from the table. "Sully..."

"I'm gonna go to my cell." I left with him calling my name, tears streaming down my cheeks like rivers. Daryl passed me and gave me a questioningly look but didn't say anything. Soon enough I heard people whispering and I knew what they were talking about, me. Hours passed when the woman with gray hair entered my cell.

"Sully, I'm Carol." The lady gave a small smile and leaned against my wall. So she was the one who gave me clothes. "My husband, he use to beat me, too. For a long time I thought I deserved it and I stayed with him, for thirteen years. I had a daughter, he tried to beat her too but I blocked her. I wouldn't let him touch her, she was my child. My precious little girl. She died last summer, she was bit." Carol sighed. "Ed, my husband, was a mean man and never cared for my feelings or anyone else. He didn't leave any marks on me but he gave me mental scars."

"When Adam burned me for the first time, I cried. I sobbed every time he hit me for the first two years." Carol looked confused. "After awhile I stopped crying, I stopped feeling. I was numb and just accepted what was happening."

"How did you get those?" She pointed at my marred wrists and I sucked in a breath.

"Tied me up and pulled on the ropes until it broke skin. He did it for nearly a week, taking the scabs off and making me bleed." Carol looked disgusted and I felt sick. "Excuse me." I rushed out of my cell and outside, puking out my guts into the grass. After I was done dry heaving I wiped my mouth and straightened myself, only to see Daryl watching me from afar. I shrugged off the feeling that he knew exactly what was going on and leaned against the brick wall of the prison. My stomach was in knots, I was surprised Rick and Carol knew what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

___Tragedy's Happiness_

_**ReedusLover3**_

_**** Rick Grimes Love Story****_

_****Okay, when Glenn and Maggie go on a run for baby formula, it's going to be a couple weeks after Lori died rather than right after she died****_

___"You disgusting... whore... of a wife!" Every kick made my stomach heave and I knew something was wrong with my baby. I was only three months pregnant and wasn't really showing but Adam knew I was. That didn't stop him. _

_"__Stop! The baby!" I screamed, trying to block my stomach with my hands. _

_"__You think I care?" Adam shouted at me and grasped my wrists and drug me upwards. "Did I say I wanted a kid? Did you listen? No! You fucking bitch."_

_"__I can't stop a pregnancy!" _

_"__Shut the fuck up, Sully!" He threw me to the ground and ended his beating with a final, rib shaking kick to my stomach. I felt warm liquid flow through my legs and my stomach felt like a freight train hit it. _

_"__Adam..." I said weakly and he turned to glance at me. "I need help..." I coughed, seeing black dots. _

_"__Sully?" He questioned and came slightly closer. "Why are you..." He stopped and rushed to me. _

_"__Please..." For the first time since he beat me I laid my hand on his face and gave a forced smile. "You got what you wanted." I blacked out and all I could remember was Adam's arms wrapping around me. _

I knew Adam loved me, just not enough. There were some moments in our ten years of marriage where he actually showed love towards me, rarely. It came out at random times and it surprised me. Every time he caressed my cheek I would flinch and he'd frown and guilt would flood his features. He knew exactly what he had done, he knew that he changed me.

___It was late when Adam got home and I had had a rough day with Micah, he wouldn't stop crying. I was so exhausted that I hadn't eaten at all and was ready to pass out. I had made it to the kitchen when he had came home, his tie loosened and his shirt sleeves rolled. _

_"__Sul?" I heard him walk closer as I slowly slipped towards the floor, fatigue washing over me. His strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me up. "Have you eaten at all?" Adam asked, setting me at the table. I shook my head and stared at him with half closed eyes. "Damnit, Sully, you gotta eat." He cussed and opened the fridge. Soon he was making me food, his body moving quietly through our small kitchen. When he finished the food, soup and a sandwich, he turned to me and sat it in front of me. "Here." He lifted a spoonful of the soup towards me and I gingerly took it in my mouth, enjoying the flavor. "You can't do this to yourself, babe." When I finished eating, he cleaned up and led me to our room. Not only a minute after he laid me down the baby started crying and he sighed. "I'll get him."_

_"__No..." I muttered, trying to stand. _

_"__Sully, I said I got it." He left and soon I heard the crying stop and the soft hums from the room. Was Adam humming to our son? That was the first time he even showed interest in our child. The next morning it was like Adam's whole world flipped. When Micah cried, Adam yelled at me for being lazy and told me to take care of the damn thing. I shouldn't had got my hopes up that he changed._

"You alright?" I looked up to see Rick standing in front of me.

"Yeah, good." I stood up and went to walk around him.

"You don't have to run away."

"I know." I sighed and turned to face him. "I just want to be alone."

"Sully, if you need to talk about anything, you can come to me." I could see all his defenses drop. He was usually hardened, his look was guarded and he was always prepared to fight.

"Rick, it's okay." I gave him a tight smile and walked back into the prison, making my way to the cafeteria. Carol, Judith and the younger boy were sitting at a table and a the blonde girl was off to the side, preparing a bottle. I gave them a small smile and sat with them at a table.

"I'm Carl." The young boy held out his hand to me and I took a deep breath and shakily took his hand. I saw his eyes skim over the marks on my wrists and then at the burns littering my arms. He can't hurt me anymore, he can't touch me, I thought to myself. "You want to feed her?" He indicated to Judith. "She's my little sister."

"You're Rick's son?" I quietly asked, my suspicions were correct. Carl looked a lot like Rick with their matching dark hair and blue eyes. Carl nodded and handed me the small baby that was swaddled in a yellow outfit.

"She likes to be fed slow." He told me as the young blonde gave me the bottle.

"You're a natural." The blonde commented and tears welled in my eyes. "I'm Beth." I took the bottle's nipple to Judith's mouth and let her do the rest of the work. I sucked in a breath, remembering all the times I held Micah in my arms and fed him. The small sounds he made when he was happy, or the soft sighs he'd make when he saw me. Adam never really liked Micah but Micah loved him, you could tell. When he could walk, he followed Adam everywhere despite Adam's annoyance. Micah would always run to his father when he was crying, always tried to play with him and did his best to act like Adam. It broke my heart... If only Micah grew to know how horrible his father really was. Adam never really connected with our son like I hope he would. I had been under the hopeful notion that once Micah grew that Adam would finally love him. That Adam would teach him how to play soccer or baseball, teach him how to swim, all those wonderful things that fathers did. My dreams were crushed when Micah died, though. That day had been the worst of my life. Forget the beatings, the cussing fits, the burnings I received. The one day I had been reduced to a weeping, crushed mess was when I saw Micah in the water... sinking.

___ Looking up from my boiling pot on the stove I glanced out to see my beautiful son running around, playing. Smiling, I returned to my cooking and turned away for a few minutes. I couldn't burn this meal, I didn't want Adam to get angry at me tonight. Turning back to the window I smiled as I looked out but it dropped. Micah wasn't playing or running around, no, he was in the water. Dropping the pot I was holding, the hot liquid dumped on my feet but I didn't care about the pain. My legs rushed me to the back door and I ran outside with screams exiting my mouth. _

_"__Micah! Oh my God!" I was so close to the shore of the small pond when I saw the small boy start to sink. "NO! No, no, no..." I dove into the water, not caring about anything but saving my son. My hand gripped the small, pale one that was attached to Micah's sinking body. When I did make it to the surface, I could barely move, I was so tired but I needed to save my son. Once on the shore, I felt for a pulse and there was nothing. "Shit... Shit!" I had started CPR but Micah never responded, his cold body was lifeless and ghostly pale. Adam had stumbled from the garage when he heard my yells and he was frozen behind me, staring at our son. _

_"__Sully?" He questioned. I stood up in anger, my rage taking over as I spun around to face Adam, my own personal monster. _

_"__You did this! You weren't watching him! You don't let a child run around a pond without supervision... where were you!?" I yelled, pounding my fists into his chest as he he gripped my shoulders. "You killed my son! I loved him, I loved him more than anything in this world. More than you!" Adam's eyes grew and he let me go, moving to kneel next to our baby. "I HATE YOU!"_

"Hey, she needs to be burped. You want me to do it?" I heard Beth ask and I shook my head no.

"I'll do it. I know how." I took the towel from her and positioned it on my shoulder before lifting Judith towards it. Lightly patting her back and rubbing it, I waited for the small girl to let out a small burp. When she did I gave a smile and wiped her mouth with the clean side of the towel. "There you go." I smiled, watching Judith's eyes roam my face. A small gurgle of happiness came from the child's mouth and I gave a laugh. "I've missed that noise." I had forgotten about the other people who were watching me, I was only focusing on the child.

"It's time for her nap, I'll take her." Carol gave me a sad smile, taking the baby away from me. "Thank you for feeding her." I nodded and stood up, seeing Rick watching from the corner of the cafeteria. He had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes soft.

"Thank you, Carl." I told the young boy and turned to leave, passing Rick on the way.

"You're good with her." He commented, following me. "Never seen her react that good with anyone else."

"I like kids." I shrugged and entered my cell, looking over my shoulder to see him standing in the doorway. "She reminds me of Micah."

"I can tell." I gave him a small smile.

"Look." I reached into my bag and dug around until my hand found a small, wearing picture. "Micah, Adam and I. That was when Micah was about three, one of our good days." I handed him the picture and I saw Rick run a thumb over the tearing picture but his eyes hardened at Adam's face. "We were at the park, Adam thought it'd be nice, surprisingly. We had an older couple take our picture- I was happy that Adam at least looked like a somewhat good father in that."

"You look happy."

"I was, that day." I sighed and took the photo back. "The only one I have left of Micah, can't loose it." He nodded, understanding how I felt.

"Thanks for showing me that."

"No problem."

"That's the first time I've seen you have a real smile." I stopped moving around and looked at the hardened cop.

"What?"

"When you were feeding Judith. That was a real smile, back there. You remind me of my wife..." His eyes dropped and I saw his hands shake with sadness.

"I don't have much to smile about lately. Judith, though, she brings back some good memories." I closed my eyes as the tears fell. "Her innocence and happiness, that's what makes me smile. She doesn't know of the evil this world has given us yet. Judith doesn't see those dead things, all she sees is a group of people who love her." Rick nodded and went to leave, his hand lingering on one of the bars.

"See you at dinner." The cop left me alone in my cell, making me wipe my tears away. I can't believe I broke down like that. What bothered me was what Rick had said. I reminded him of his wife?

Two days passed and it was breakfast time, everyone was quiet and no one wanted to admit that Rick had been gone since dinner two nights ago. No one had seen him and everyone expected him to still be mourning. He seemedCarol and Beth had made some oatmeal for everyone and we all sat, not talking. Maggie, Glenn, Carl and Hershel sat at a table while Daryl and myself sat on the staircase with Carol standing nearby. I had also met two inmates that had been in a different cell block when I was taken to the prison. Axel and Oscar, they were both nice and seemed to not want any trouble.

"Everybody alright?" Everyone looked up to see Rick peering in at us through a set of doors.

"Yeah, we're good." Maggie supplied.

"Cleared out the boiler block." Rick mentioned. So that's what he was doing.

"How many?" Daryl asked, his rough voice scaring me.

"Dozen, two dozen. Not sure." Rick patted Carl. "I'm gonna take care of the bodies."

"Rick we can do that." Glenn stood.

"No, I should. Just came to check on everyone." Rick looked at Daryl. "Everyone has a knife and gun?" Daryl nodded.

"Maggie, Sully and I were gonna go on a run today. Get some formula and other things." Glenn told Rick and I looked up to see Rick watching me.

"We cleaned out the generator room. Axel is tryin' ta fix it." Daryl interrupted Glenn. "We'll sweep tha' lower levels too."

"Good." Rick left but before he shut the gate he turned to Glenn. "Make sure you're safe." And then he was gone. No one else said anything and I hated how tense it felt.

"I'll clean up." I looked at the others as I stood. "Anyone done?" Daryl handed me his bowl and so did Oscar. "Just drop your bowls off in the kitchen." I turned and left.

Glenn, Maggie and myself pulled onto a small street filled with a grocery store and a clothes shop. There wasn't a sign of any walkers nearby so I gave a breath of relief, I still didn't like killing them. I looked over to see Glenn and Maggie kissing so I turned my back to stare at the open forest and gave a smile. It was nice seeing someone so in love in this world.

"Come on." Glenn called out to me and I turned to see Maggie giving me a knowing look. He handed me a flashlight and I took my knife out, the weight of it seeming unfamiliar. "Just stay close and don't let any geeks get close to you." I nodded at his words. "Here we go." He cut the chains off the door and handed Maggie the hedge cutters to put back in the truck. Slowly opening the door, a flock of pigeons flew out, scaring us all. Giving a laugh.

"Shit..." I muttered with a smile and watched Glenn enter the store slowly.

"Glenn, get that duck." Maggie said and Glenn turned around.

"What?" I gave a laugh at him.

"That duck, get it. A kid growing up in prison deserves some toys." Glenn chuckled and began filling a small cart with needed items. I scanned the area and noted that we were completely alone with no one lurking around.

"We just hit the powdered formula jackpot!" Glenn said happily.

"What'd you get?" I asked the Korean man when he exited the store.

"Beans, batteries, cocktail wieners, mustard..." I smiled at his load and picked up a small can of baby formula.

"Perfect. We'll be set for awhile."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Glenn ordered.

"I like the quiet." Maggie commented. "Back there, back home... You can always hear where everyone is at."

"But we're sa-" I was cut off by a deep, Southern voice shouting from around the corner.

"Where is it you good people calling home?" I spun around to see an older man with gray hair and crazy eyes pointing a gun at us. On his one arm was some sort of metal cap that freaked me out, it looked heavy and lethal. We all took our guns out, pointing it straight at the man who laughed at us and put his gun down. "Wow." He breathed and walked closer with a smile.

"Back he hell up!" Maggie hissed.

"Okay, okay, honey! Jesus..." The man laughed.

"You made it." Glenn stated in a harsh, cold voice.

"You tell me, is my brother alive? Huh?"

"His brother?" I whispered to Maggie who just glanced at me.

"Yeah." Glenn told the old man, his gun not wavering.

"Hey, you take me to him and I'll call it even about everything that happened in Atlanta." Glenn didn't even move, his eyes moving towards the metal cap that held a sharp knife. "You like that? I found a medical warehouse, fixed myself up.

"We'll tell Daryl you're here, and he'll come out to meet you." The man moved closer and I took a deep breath. Daryl was his brother?

"Hold on, you can trust me."

"You trust us, you stay here." Glenn ordered but it was too late. The old man tore a gun from his waist band and shot at us, barely missing my head and causing the back glass of the truck to shatter. Crouching down to avoid it shattering into my eyes, I felt the man grip my hair and tug me towards where Maggie ran. Screaming out in pain, I hit the pavement and looked up to see the man holding Maggie at gun point. "Let go of her." Glenn hissed. "LET GO OF HER."

"Put the gun in the car, son. Put it in the car." The man demanded and Glenn slowly sat his only weapon in our car with sad eyes. "Now we're gonna go for a little drive."

"We're not going back to our camp."

"No, we're going somewhere else." The man pointed at me and Glenn. "Get in the car, now. You're driving, Glenn." I complied and hurried into the back seat of the car, not wanting to be hurt. Soon Maggie was shoved in against me and the old man got into the passenger seat. Shutting my eyes I felt some tears fall down my face.

He can't hurt me anymore, he can't touch me. That was a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

___Tragedy's Happiness_

_**ReedusLover3**_

_**** Rick Grimes Love Story****_

_ Maggie and I held onto each other as we watched the forest pass by. Despite us just meeting I had felt like the country girl would be a good friend. Glenn was driving while the old man, who I learned was named Merle, pointed a gun at him. He was Daryl's brother? That surprised me because Daryl seemed so much different than Merle. Daryl was at least somewhat nice and worried about the group as whole, but Merle, he was a racist pig. _

_"You're new, sugar tits." I looked up to see Merle glancing back at me and I glared. "Body's jus' right." He commented and licked his lips, eying me up and down._

_"Leave her alone!" Glenn spat out, his hands tightening around the wheel._

_"Shut the fuck up, Glenn!" Merle snapped and shoved his gun closer to Glenn. "You want a bullet in ya head?" The Korean man said nothing, making Merle smirk. "Ya name, sugar tits?" He leered at me but I didn't answer me. "Feisty." I glared once again and looked away, I was not going to talk to this man. Maggie wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brought me closer, leaning her head against mine. "Wait till the Governor has his way with ya'll." I froze up, have his way with us? It wasn't long before we were pulling up to a large, eight foot tall wall with people standing on top of it. "Hey, ya'll, it's Merle!" The old man stuck his head out the window and waved his metal capped arm. The gate immediately opened and Glenn drove through the town and Merle made him stop when we were behind a building. There was so many people here. They were all chatting and laughing, kids were playing and younger people were relaxing. It was weird, it was like they weren't affected by all those dead things outside. When we were out of sight of those people Merle threw Glenn out of the drivers seat and into another man's arms. "Martinez, get that one out." He pointed at me and a tall, Hispanic man opened my door and was, surprisingly, gentle when grabbed me. _

_"Where the hell did you get these people?" The man holding me, Martinez, asked. _

_"Know 'em." Merle shrugged. "Gonna have a talk bout my baby brother. Take her somewhere, watch her." Martinez nodded and led me to a different room, his grip was tight but not painful. I saw Maggie being grabbed my Merle and shoved into a door, my heart clenched. Martinez took me to a chair that sat in the middle of the room at a table and handcuffed my one arm to it. When I was secured he moved to the other side of the door and looked at me. _

_"You got a name?" Martinez asked, crossing his arms._

_"I have no reason to tell you." I said quietly. _

_"I'm not gonna hurt you." Martinez reasoned. "I have no idea why Merle even brought you guys back."_

_"Sure." I looked away. "I just want to leave." He ignored me and kept talking._

_"Your wrists and arms, who did that?"_

_"Someone who is long dead." I shrugged._

_"Just tell me your name."_

_"Sully." He nodded and turned around to leave. "Don't let Merle in here. Please." I pleaded. _

_"You scared of him?"_

_"The way he looks at me... Please." Martinez nodded and left, that was the last person I saw until later that day. When someone did come back, it was a different man who looked much cleaner cut than Martinez or Merle. He was taller than both with graying honey colored hair, bright blue eyes and a cleanly shaven face. He stared at me for a few minutes before sitting in the chair across from me with a sigh. His hands folded in his lap but his gaze didn't waver so I adverted my eyes._

_"Merle doesn't know you." Was how he started off. "So that means you're fairly new to this... group, of yours." I looked to see his intense eyes still burning holes into my face. "You haven't made any connections yet." My quickly flashed to Rick and Judith who had made a lasting impression on me. Carol, Carl, Beth and Daryl. They all had a special place in my heart despite me just meeting them. "Just between you and me, where is this so called group at?" I didn't answer and his eyes glared. "Who is the leader?" I would never tell him anything. The man stood and walked around my chair until his hand was in my hair, pulling my head back so I was staring at the ceiling. "This will only be harder for you if you don't tell me what I need to know."_

_"Fuck off." I hissed and the hand in my hair jerked, making me whimper in pain. _

_"Don't test me, Sully." My heart froze when he said my name. Martinez. He had to have told him that, no one else besides Glenn and Maggie knew. "Now tell me everything you know."_

_"Want to know everything? I was saved by these people who brought me to a camp, kept me fed and alive. That's all I know."_

_"Liar." He whispered, my hair was jerked once again and the man's other hand wrapped around my neck. His hand squeezed painfully, making my airway close and me to panic. Jolting, I tried to removed my hands from the handcuff but it was useless. "Tell me... everything... you know." Each time he said a word his grip increased and soon no air was flowing through my airway. _

_"Never." I managed to choke out, my hearing going out for a second and my vision was gaining black dots. _

_"Wrong answer." Before I could pass out the door to the room I was in slammed open and Martinez came in with another man. The man holding me dropped his hand from my neck and I coughed loudly, finally getting some air into my system. Martinez gave me a sad look but didn't say anything, his eyes looking at my already bruising neck. "I'll go talk to her friend." The man who had choked me left quickly with the other two, making me cry in relief. My head hung forward as I weakly shut my eyes._

_ I had been dozing off in my chair when someone entered the room and grabbed me by my hair. Their hands were hard, pulling me into a different area where Maggie and Glenn were. Both were kneeling on the ground, tears in their eyes. I was shoved next to them, my knees painfully hitting the ground. Glenn's face was beaten horribly and he had no shirt on while Maggie wore Glenn's previous shirt with sad eyes. Glenn gave me a once over and when he saw my neck he glared at Merle._

_"You bastard!" He shouted at him, his eyes hard. _

_"Bag them." Was all he said and soon a bag was dropped over my head and I felt tears fall down my face. Seconds ticked away and I knew this was it, they were going to execute us with no remorse. My hands shook and I shut my eyes with hope that it wouldn't hurt bad. But something happened. A loud bang filled the room and soon yelling came from around me, making me flinch. My hand reached up to take the bag off and when I opened my eyes all I saw was smoke. A hand grabbed my elbow to pull me away and I struggled until I saw that it was Rick holding me. Rick! Gun shots fired but Rick ignored them and we followed Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn down a hallway to the road outside. We all shuffled into a random building where Maggie grabbed a jacket to give to Glenn. Rick hadn't let go of my hand and he was holding on to mine tightly._

_"Daryl, this was Merle." Glenn moaned out, his swollen eye looking huge. "Threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us." _

_"Is my brother this Governor?" Daryl asked, his voice hard. Governor?_

_"No, he's someone else." Maggie stated. "I'm sorry Rick, we told him where the prison was." _

_"Did you tell him anything?" Rick looked at me, worried. _

_"No." My voice was hoarse from my neck being choked. "Didn't let him scare me." I saw his eyes darken at the bruises around my neck._

_"We need to go." Rick glanced out the window, watching people run around. "Can you walk?" He asked the Korean man who weakly nodded. Rick pulled me towards the back door but Daryl stopped us. _

_"If Merle's here, then I need to see him!" Daryl argued._

_"We're in hostile territory!" _

_"He's my brother-"_

_"Look what he did! He attacked our own!" Rick snapped out, pointing to Glenn and Maggie. "I ____need__ you. Now, are you with me?" Daryl looked torn but nodded with hesitance, he really didn't want to leave his brother behind. "We stay together, no straying." Rick handed Daryl a flash bang and he rolled it out the door when Rick opened it a smidgin. Rick did the same in the opposite direction so we would have coverage. "Go!" Rick held onto me, making sure I stayed nearby. I didn't have a weapon but everyone else did. People were yelling from the other side of the road and flashlights lit up the area, trying to find us. A light lit up on me and Rick, pointing us out in the smoke._

_"Get them!" A voice shouted as shots began firing, ducking into Rick's side I heard his gun go off a few times. _

_"Take cover!" Rick ordered the others and lead us to the corner of a brick building. Everyone squeezed into the space, eying the smokey road with wary eyes. "How many?"_

_"Don't matter, we jus' gotta get out." Daryl reloaded his gun. I cringed at the sound of all the shots being fired. I moved back slightly and my back was met against Rick's chest, he tensed up. "Ya'll go ahead, I'll take cover."_

_"No." Rick hissed. "You can't."_

_"Just go!" Daryl pointed and Rick sighed, taking my hand once again and pulling me across the road. His gun was going off, making me flinch. Glenn and Maggie were right behind us along with Oscar, the one inmate. He wasn't lucky though. Oscar got shot at the last second, his body dropping with a low thud. Rick climbed a small fence and then grabbed my arms to lift me up. Maggie and Glenn followed soon after and I heard them yelling for Daryl but it wasn't heard over the shots. We all made it back to the front gate and hid, waiting for Daryl but he never came. A black woman did, though. She was tall with long dreads and harsh eyes. I had no clue who she was but Rick seemed to know her._

_"We have to get him." Maggie urged Rick. _

_"We can't just storm back in there." Glenn argued._

_"Not we." Rick looked at the beaten man. "Maggie and I. You can barely walk and Sully doesn't have a weapon. Michonne and you guys will go back to the car."_

_"Come on!" Glenn hissed, angry._

_"Glenn, he's right. You two need to stay back, we'll get Daryl." Maggie told her boyfriend but Glenn still didn't look a bit happy. "Take care of him." Maggie whispered to me before Rick handed me a knife he had._

_"Anyone comes near you, kill them." Rick ordered, his eyes lingering on me before he left with Maggie close by. Michonne and Glenn began hurrying across the road to the woods but I stayed back a second, watching Rick and Maggie go out of sight. _

_ Dawn broke soon when we had made it back to the SUV. Glenn and Michonne had stayed inside the forest, waiting for the others but I sat in the car and let my eyes fall. I was worn out. I laid Rick's knife in my lap as I rested my head back against the seat. The sun was coming out which made it harder to doze off so I ended up getting out of the car to wait with the other two. _

_"Any sign of them?" I asked quietly._

_"No." Glenn told me and I saw Michonne glance at me and then at my marred wrists. Hiding them behind my back, I sighed. I would never stop getting those looks. Some people looked disgusted by the scars and markings, others looked sympathetic and there was a select few who didn't have a select emotion. My thoughts were interrupted by some twigs snapping and Rick came into view but his hands were held up like he was trying to stop us. _

_"Now don't-" Glenn and Michonne rushed forward before Rick could finish his sentence when Merle came out from the trees. _

_"What the hell is he doing here!?" Glenn snarled, his gun up and pointing at Merle. Rick had his out along with Maggie while Michonne had her katana out. _

_"He tried to kill me!" Michonne yelled._

_"Put it down!" Rick told the two. "Calm down!"_

_"He threw a walker at me!" Glenn reasoned. I watched as they all fought, yelling at Merle and Merle giving back smartass remarks. I blocked it all out, not wanting to get involved. I was brought back to the conversation when I heard Merle say something to me._

_"Ah sugar tits! Yeah, you!" Merle happily bantered at me. "Lookie here... why don't you help Merle out. Maybe I'll pay ya later with something extra ____special__." Rick's face hardened and his gun slammed down on the older man's hand, making him fall. I sighed, watching Rick glare at Merle's body before turning back to look at all of us. _

_"Go wait in the car." Rick ordered me and I nodded, not wanting to be involved in any group drama. Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Rick all went off to talk about what to do while Michonne sat in the car with me. She was silent and so was I, watching the heated discussion from far away. Daryl seemed to be upset with what everyone else was saying._

_"You get those marks recently?" Michonne's voice asked, pointing at my wrists._

_"No." I looked into her brown eyes, not caring about hiding how they happened. "My husband did it to me awhile back."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_"Dead. I killed him." She nodded and before she could respond Daryl opened the trunk of the car and started grabbing things. I turned in my seat to see him and Rick having a whispered conversation while Daryl filled a sack with ammo and more arrows. Daryl nodded at Rick and moved away, walking towards where Merle was waiting at the edge of the forest. Rick sighed, watching the two men move further away and I knew what happened immediately. Daryl chose to go with his brother and try to survive. No one said a word as they all piled into the SUV with Michonne and I and I knew it was going to be a tense ride home._


End file.
